Marijuana Goddess World
This world is filled with noise and color. The colorful tiles make a sound when stepped on. The tiles together form a picture of a person with six arms sitting cross legged and holding a sun. Here you can ancounter gray ovale bugs and yellow jelly creatures. PLEASE NOTE : To ease the reading of this article, Marijuana Goddess World will be shortened to MariGod. Entrance The entrance is a weird shape colored with shades of pink, yellow and blue. It is sitting between a moon (entrance to the teather world) and a green coil (entrance to the gravel world). Other areas This world is the main path used to access several other areas. This section will explain how to travel to these destinations. The Theatre To get there, you will need to go through a somewhat purple/violet cube with a hole in it. The easiest way to get there is to go straight up from the beggining of the MariGod and to turn West when you first see a gray bug. Once you are in there, you can go Est to see why this whole gray place is called the theater, not to be confused with the theather world. The Hand Hub The quick way to get there is to go down and only down as soon as you get in the MariGod. You will automatically run in the blue hand shape and enter it. Once there, you will be in a larger scale of the shape you just used to teleport. The hand to the left of the one you use to enter this place from the MariGod leads you to the chocolate world. The one to the left of this one will make you travel to the Shinto Shrines. The one on the top left of the map makes you go to the Bug World, but there is a faster way to get there. The one at the very bottom of the map will teleport you to a forest. Once in the forest, going left will make you encounter some easel that leads to the Art Gallery. The right path is a dead end but it is not empty (unless someone finds a path through there). The Art Gallery You can use the technique described on the section of the Hand Hub and its last paragraph of you can try your luck in the theater for an alternate path. Enter the theater area and go down twice. There, you will find a girl with a pink dress, grayish hair and bath wings (sometimes compared to a vampire). If she is reading a book on her couch, chainsaw her phone to make her react and then interact with her book. If she is rather searching through here bookshelves and not reading, she will not react to the death of her phone. The Japanese Town This place is accessible through the theater. Right after going through the hole in the MariGod, take the path down, then go Est. Once there the path is pretty straight foreward, there is no possible way to take a wrong path since there is none. You will have to go up some stairs, go right to the end of some rainy dock, get down a lot of small staircases, then go left untill you encounter a ladder you will use to get out of these sewers and go left once you are on the surface to finally get there. The Museum You will get to the Museum if you interact with a tube shaped red mailbox(?) in the streets of the Japanese Town. The Amusement Park Go to the Est room of the Theater Area to get to the actual theater and the speak to the black beret girl. After you will have to use the Boy effect to get past the blue beret girl (you can also get to a similar result with the chainsaw effect though). Once you are past here, enter the hole in the tall white pillar and run in the piano you will encounter in the next room. You will now be underwater. Go up untill you need to use the fairy/child effect to go through a small hole. Once the small hole is behind you, make your way to the right of the next maps until you are not underwater anymore. Special events and points of interest This section will be a list of the various points of interest of the MariGod and its sub-areas. Why marijuana? Because this Where : Marijuana Goddess World If you reach the forehead of the character depicted on the floor of this area, you will have the option to step on the red tile on the very center of its forehead to trigger an event. Unexpected Terminus Where : Japanese Town Side note : The event will not be the same if the man is sitting with you or not. You can enter the nearest building and exit right away to make him reappear. Near the entrance of the city, there are two people. One is standing with an umbrella while the other is sitting while reading the newspaper. If you sit in the empty spot on the right of the bench, a bus will eventually come. It is important to note that if you sit where the man is, the bus will not come. Another one please Where : Japanese Town Side note : The event will change a little if you chainsaw the pink dressed bookworm with bat wings and the beret sisters in the theater before heading to the Japanese town. However, this is not a prerequist to make the event work. When you went through the gate to enter the city, continu to go left for a while. You will get in the sewers once again, do not stop to go left, even if you cannot see in the dark. Sooner or later you will have to use a door to get in a bar. Once inside, you can take the empty seat to the right and if you wait long enough, Urotsuki will get a drink (it is not free, costs something like 100/200 yen per drink). Once you drink it, you can get off the seat and go back on it to order another one to make the event go on. All kids should be in shapes Where : Amusement Park Once you get to the Amusement Park, go up until the tiles of the floor and the sound they make change, then go left to an area where the tiles will once again change. From there go up while staying close to the wall to an area with (once again) different tiles (these should be black and green). You can try teleport from there to the end of the map by using some yellow tiket machine but I don't think this machine works the very first time you get there. Try it anyway just to make sure you don't lose time. If it doesn't work, a few keyboard like things sitting on some kind of turtle will be in this area. You will need to interact with them to make some bridges appear to reach a small building with a huge clown on it and another yellow ticket machine sitting arond here. You can give the machine a try and then head inside the building. Here you will have to get through a long corridor and then get down (you can also look at a statue at the top of each prisons in the middle of each floor if you want). You will need to do this untill you get down to the last floor and reach a place where there are two door, each one with a pictogram of a boy or a girl. You are locked there so your only option is to get in one of the two doors (whichever doesn't matter). Before entering a door, the effect you are using is dispelled so it has no effect on the event.